1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a test system and a test method and, in particular, to a test system and a test method for a circuit board.
2. Related Art
In general, a hardware device is composed of several components. If the hardware device wants to execute normally, the components have to be coordinated using a suitable interface such as a driver.
As shown in FIG. 1, a computer host 1 installs test software 11 for testing whether the system chip of the circuit board 12 and other devices can coordinate with each other normally. The system developer usually monitors the setting values of the circuit board 12 on-site with the test software 11. The setting values are, for example, the HD (hard disk) settings, the processors, the registers, and the IDT (Interrupt Descriptor Table) of the circuit board 12
However, if the computer host 1 can not successfully load the OS (operation system), the test software 11 will not be executed normally. In other words, the errors of the circuit board 12 occurred before the OS is loaded can not be figured out. Thus, the system developer can not debug the errors of the circuit board 12 or the related devices efficiently.
It is therefore an important subject of the invention to provide a test system and a test method, which can test the circuit board before the OS is loaded. Accordingly, the system developer can obtain the required test result of the circuit board, and can thus rapidly debug the errors of the circuit board or the related devices. As a result, the developing efficient of the circuit board is enhanced.